


"Elasa Biab En Olapireta"

by TerribleTerribleOrbs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean can't speak Enochian for shit, Domestic Fluff, Enochian (Supernatural), Enochian-Speaking Castiel (Supernatural), Enochian-Speaking Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Castiel (Supernatural), Saying "I love you" is hard, but he tries anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleTerribleOrbs/pseuds/TerribleTerribleOrbs
Summary: Castiel says it against Dean’s lips, breathless, as he pins him against the wall.“Elasa biab en olapireta.”Dean opens his mouth to ask what the fuck that means, but Cas quickly muffles the question with another kiss. Dean doesn’t bother trying to ask again. Yet.





	"Elasa Biab En Olapireta"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I'm absolutely in love with fics that include Castiel's native language. It's just so fun to play with! Also, there's no smut in this, but it's hinted-at, because it's pretty impossible to avoid when it comes to these motherfuckers.

Castiel says it against Dean’s lips, breathless, as he pins him against the wall. 

“ Elasa biab en olapireta.”

Dean opens his mouth to ask what the fuck that means, but Cas quickly muffles the question with another kiss. Dean doesn’t bother trying to ask again.

  
  


Castiel says it afterwards, while they lie together in bed, sticky and warm, breath hot and skin rapidly cooling.

“ Elasa biab en olapireta.”

Dean doesn’t still understand the words, and if he wasn’t so light-headed from their first time, he’d have asked what Cas was saying. But he is, so he doesn’t, and it’s only a couple minutes later that he finally falls asleep in his lover’s arms.

  
  


Castiel says it the morning after, murmuring the words into Dean’s bedhead (accompanied by a kiss or two, because he’s a goddamn sap).

“ Elasa biab en olapireta.”

Dean is barely awake, though, and Cas is already slipping out of bed to take a shower with a mumbled apology for disturbing Dean’s sleep, and a promise to be back soon. The words are questioned for about all of two seconds before Dean shrugs and lets his head collapse back onto the pillow. He’s not awake enough to start studying enochian.

  
  


Castiel says it at breakfast, muffling the words against Dean’s mouth as he hands him his coffee.

“ Elasa biab en olapireta.”

Dean’s questions are swept away in the taste of Castiel - rain, mountains, nature in a nutshell, really, along with some  _ unknown _ that Dean could only really describe as  _ celestial. _ That, and coffee, which Cas tends to have a lot of, these days.

 

_ (Also, Sam just walked in, and the next ten minutes are gonna be spent revealing that him and Cas are, apparently, a couple or somethin’, and it’s really not a big deal, and Sam really shouldn’t be friggin’  _ cheering _ like he’s been  _ waiting _ for this to happen or something-) _

  
  


Castiel says it two days later, right before they barge into a particularly large vampire nest that could probably be the undoing of all three of ‘em.

“ Elasa biab en olapireta.”

Dean is just gearing up to ask what the hell that  _ means _ when Sam trips over his eight-foot legs and makes what may very well be the loudest goddamn  _ yelp _ imaginable. Of course, the vamps start spillin’ out of their little hideout, and any  _ questions _ Dean has are gonna have to be postponed.

  
  


Castiel says it about four hours later, when the early morning sunlight is trickling in through the motel’s dusty windows, and Dean is somehow still holding on despite the worrying amount of blood he left behind at that fucking wharehouse.

“ Elasa biab en olapireta.”

He presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead, and shushes him when he tries to ask why Cas keeps saying that. Dean passes out a few minutes later, and by the next time he wakes up  _ not delirious _ , he barely remembers what was said.

  
  


Castiel says it again, and again, and again. Morning, when they’re laying in bed together after a  _ late night _ , just friggin’  _ enjoying each other’s company _ and shit. Afternoon, when they’re at some greasy burger place along the highway, and Cas is looking at Dean like he’s the goddamn sun or something. At night, rushed and breathless and muffled by moans and kisses and-

Yeah.

He says it when Dean is hurt, like it’s a friggin’ prayer. He says it with a soft, sweet smile that distracts Dean from actually hearing the words. He says it almost every day, and at this point it doesn’t matter what it means, not really. Dean likes to think it’s something along the lines of “I care about you”, or “I’m glad you’re okay”, or maybe even-

Y’know. Something along that vein. 

  
  


One day, he tries to say it back.

He butchers it horribly, really. Instead of practically  _ purring  _ it the way Cas does, he chokes it out. Instead of making the words sound as if they were hand-carved with his tongue and teeth, the way Cas does, it sounds like he had to wrestle with them to form the friggin’ phrase.

“Elsa bab en olpreeta.” 

He says, sounding nothing like the way Cas does.

His angel smiles all the same, and suddenly Dean realises that maybe it doesn’t really matter if it sounds right--s’long as it means the same thing,  _ whatever it actually means _ , then it’s fine. Cas sure seems to think so.

  
  


Castiel mumbles it against Dean’s cheek one morning in the kitchen, mid-kiss, before heading out to find a case. Dean doesn’t even need to look to know Sam is grinning like a goddamned hiena. 

He tells him to knock it off.

Sam says some sappy shit, of course  _ (“I just think you guys are cute, is all.”) _ . Dean is gearing up to fire back a  _ wicked _ comeback when Sam adds “ _ It’s sweet that you guys are already at the ‘I-love-you’s’, y’know?”. _

He didn’t know.

Sometimes, Dean forgets that Sam knows a handy bit of enochian.

  
  


He finds Cas a little bit later, and asks what “Elsa bab en olpreeta” means. Cas tells him that, technically, what Dean just said means “Can you burn my grass”. Dean spends like five minutes  _ correctly _ pronouncing “ Elasa biab en olapireta”, because he knows Cas won’t actually answer ‘til he has to.

And then Cas blushes.

And rubs the back of his neck.

And stutters a bit.

And then, finally, mumbles something incoherent.

“What was that?” Dean asks, heart beating faster than it probably should.

“It’s--well. It’s hard to translate, what with english being such a limited language, but.” Cas sighs, looks away, blushes even more, and  _ finally  _ says “But it basically means ‘You are my light’, to put it very simply. Really, it’s, uh, the celestial ‘I love you’.” He chances a glance back at Dean, who is so thoroughly unable to breath at the moment that he really might just suffocate here and now, and starts rambling about how he knows Dean “Might not be comfortable with that” and how they “haven’t talked about saying that sort of thing yet”, and how he’s perfectly okay with  _ not _ telling Dean he loves him multiple times a day, because Dean hasn’t even (knowingly) said it back.

Dean cups Cas’s cheek and gently steers his head forward. Cas, bless his heart, stops rambling almost instantly, letting the worry in his eyes speak for him. 

“Elsa bab en olpreeta.”, Dean says, and it still comes out horribly mangled, and apparently not even really  _ meaning _ “I love you”, but he says it anyway. And now it’s Cas’s turns to stop breathing for a moment. And then he grins, a little shy, a little surprised, and mumbles back  “ Elasa biab en olapireta.”

  
  


He still says it in the morning, when they’re laying in bed together, and in the afternoon, when they’re at some greasy burger place along the highway, and at night, rushed and breathless. 

He still says it when Dean is hurt. He still says it with a soft, sweet smile that distracts Dean from anything and everything.  He still says it every day.   
The only difference, now, is that Dean always-- _ always _ \--says it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed this! They always brighten up a writer's day :)


End file.
